Bound To The Same Destiny
by youko goddess
Summary: AU&IYxYYH! this is the one with the Hieikag pairing for those of you who read my notice in my other fic! kk...enjoy!
1. prolouge

Same Destiny, Different Life  
  
Kagome: Shouldn't you be working on the next adventure?  
  
Youko goddess: uhh..  
  
Sakura+li-fan: Yah! What about the people waiting for chapter 5 to come out?  
  
Youko goddess: Ummm..go on with fic.  
  
Disclaimer: if I did I wouldn't be writing this fic...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A crowd had gathered around the murderer. Murmuring about how it couldn't be, how it couldn't seem possible. But you see, it is possible..and it has already been proven that this is not a bad dream...this is a nightmare that is just beginning for them.  
  
The murderer was a young woman in her early twenties. She had long black hair that reached her waist. Her brown eyes held no emotion, except for the anger that now burned in her eyes. Her skin was a pale white and her red lips seemed like it was soaked with blood, newly spewn..  
  
The murderer was none other than their precious Kikyo. Kikyo, who was supposedly perfect,.the role model for the next generation,.the one who could do no wrong in their eyes.well it was their assumption that she was perfect that drove her to the edge.she wanted to show the world that she was also flawed.and to escape the monotony of her life.so she killed her boyfriend..then she killed her best friend.soon she killed her family.she couldn't help it..she had planned on murdering only one person.but the feeling of holding their life in her hands.she loved it..she relished in that feeling, so she kept on killing more..until she was stopped that is..  
  
"Any last words, Kikyo Takashi, before your sentence is executed?"  
  
She glared at the crowd that was assembled before her, promising murder to all of them. They shivered slightly, but was sure that she could not hurt them any more.  
  
"I will come back.." she said quietly.  
  
"I'll be back from the seven pits of Hell.just wait..this town will die by my hands alone.."  
  
And with those words, she was killed in front of their eyes. But many still shuddered as they went back home.frightened by what she had said..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Youko goddess: if this first chapter is too short, well too bad..the next one will be longer.so tell me how you like this one.. 


	2. chapter 1

Bound To The Same Destiny

Youko goddess: Is this story really that bad?

S+S-fan: Maybe…How would I know?

Youko goddess: Maybe I should just abandon this fic….

S+S-fan: Uh…maybe?….hmm….We don't own Inuyasha and we're broke so trying to sue us is no good…

S+S-fan: Umm. . . .isn't this now a crossover with Yu Yu Hakusho too?

Kagome: Well, they don't own that either!! 

************************************************************************

Thanks to:

Sign58: Thanks a lot for the compliment!! And for reviewing!!

Kitsune224: Thanks for reviewing!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kagome walked up to the entrance of her school, chatting about nothing in particular, with Sango. 

" Kagome-chan. Did you hear that Inuyasha got suspended again?"

" Really? What did he do this time?"

" Well, Mirkou-san told me that he hung one of those Sarayashiki High kids upside down in the janitor's closet. He was also bound and gagged too."

" Which one was it?" 

" I think it was that one who looked like a monkey. . ." she answered thoughtfully.

Kagome chuckled at the comment, and entered her classroom, while waving good bye to Sango. Her sapphire eyes scanned the room for an empty seat. . .and the only one was left was next to one of the transfer students. 

He had ruby eyes that seemed to pierce through your very soul, and black spiky hair that defied gravity. He wore all black, and was wearing an expression that clearly said 'don't bother me'.

Kagome felt a tingling sensation, her miko powers were telling her that a demon was nearby. She shrugged it off, and sat in the empty seat, as the teacher came in.

" Alright, today we will be doing a project on a murder case that happened 50 years ago. You don't get to work in partners, this is a do it alone project. Ok, class dismissed so you can get started."

Everyone scrambled out of their seats and got onto the computers. Most ended up in chat rooms, or were playing games online.

Kagome, on the other hand, wanted a head start on her project, so searched for information on the murder case from 50 years ago. A site caught her eye and she clicked on it. 

There, in the middle of a screen was an enlarged photo of the murderer, who oddly enough looks exactly like Kagome, with a few minor differences. There was a small article underneath the picture.

__

'Kikyo Takashi. 18 years old and model student reveals a shocking side of her that no one knew existed. Was charged of murder of at least 100 innocents. Suspected mental case had caused her to become homicidal . . . .sad ending for one who had great potential. . .'

Kagome's POV

She. . .looks like me. How can someone like her do all that?!! It doesn't seem right, though the mental case thingy might've explained why she did all this, but still. . .how can someone like her go awry?

Normal POV

She shook her head, and printed out the picture and the information. She picked up her copies, stuck them into her folder and walked out to the courtyard, when the bell rang.

Kagome found Sango near a sakura tree, hitting Miroku on the head with her fist. Her face red from either anger or embarrassment, which one it was she couldn't tell.

" You stupid pervert!! How dare you!! When I'm through with you I'll-"

Sango let go of Miroku's neck when Kagome approached, her face split into a smile.

' And Sango tells me I have ungodly mood swings. . .' she thought, sweat dropping.

Kagome shook her head and leaned close to Sango, whispering.

" Sango, do you feel those auras too?" she asked quietly.

" Yes, I have sometime earlier. . ."

" Think its those transfer kids?" asked Miroku, after recovering from Sango's beatings.

" Maybe, I know that kid with spiky hair is definitely a demon. . ."

" And that red head too. . ." 

" So, what do we do about this, ladies? Should we just keep an eye on them for now?" he suggested.

" I think that's all we can do for now. . ." said Kagome, agreeing.

************************************************************************

Youko goddess: Sorry, but that's all you get now!!

S+S-fan: You're only stopping there because you ran out of ideas. . . 

Youko goddess: ^___^U eh heh heh. . .

__


End file.
